


Don't confuse, I'm not your saviour

by All_for_one



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Danny Rand mentioned - Freeform, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica's evergreen humour, Luke Cage mentioned - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, POV Jessica Jones, Post Midland Circle, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_one/pseuds/All_for_one
Summary: Matthew Murdock is sitting on her old and untidy as fuck couch when she enters her apartment.Now, Jessica Jones does not take kindly to intruders, even if the said person has the rare distinction of not being a total asshole. Even if  he is a crime fighting ninja-slash-blind lawyer-slash-only person who could match her sarcasm levels.No, she doesn't like intrusions.





	Don't confuse, I'm not your saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> What to do when you're feeling deprived of DareJones feels, you ask?  
> Write your own even if it's two a.m. and you have class tomorrow.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Matthew Murdock is sitting on her old and untidy as fuck, couch when she enters the apartment 

Now, Jessica Jones does not take kindly to intruders, even if the said person has the rare distinction of not being a total asshole. Even if he is a crime fighting ninja-slash-blind lawyer-slash-only person who could match her sarcasm levels. 

No, she doesn't like intrusions.

"Murdock, it's bad manners to enter someone's house without their permission. Now get out before I kick you out, through the window." 

"I don't think I would survive that, Jessica." He says,giving her a small smile.

"Why the hell not? You survived when a whole fucking building collapsed on you." She fires back.

"I got lucky." 

He sure as hell did. Jessica moves forward and surveys him with a critical eye. He (still) looks exhausted and in dire need of a life-long vacation. Not unlike her, she thinks. 

"You still look like shit." She tells him as it is. 

"You know, I've been thinking about that."He tells her dryly." And I think I look pretty good, all things considered. I mean a whole fucking building  _did_ collapse on me. What do you expect me to look like?" 

"Dead, Matthew. I expect you to look dead." She tries very hard to say in a straight voice. Tries very hard to hide the quiver. 

"Whatever, Jessica." 

"Now, you have ten seconds to tell me why you're sitting on my couch like you own the place or the window it is." She glares. 

"I need your help." 

She groans. When would people (Trish, Luke, Trish again) understand that she wasn't a fucking hero. That, no, she's not interested in saving the world. She would much rather die with it, thank you very much. 

"Fuck off." She tells him.

"It's not  _that kind of work, Jessica._ " Matt says. 

Ughh, Jessica can't believe her life has come to a point where  _that kind of work_ is a phrase she understands all too well. 

"I need some investigative work for my case." He explains further. 

 "Bother someone else then. I'm sure there are many other PI's way more susceptible to your smart blind lawyer charm than I am." She rolls her eyes.

"I don't  _want_ anyone else. Come on, I'll even say 'please' if you want me too." Matt huffs.

_Murdock is impossible._

_He is so fucking impossible._

_So is she, though._

"Do you really want to take the risk of spoiling my weekend with your lame case?" She asks in a warning tone.

"Do tell me what plans you had for this weekend besides binge drinking?" He smirks back. 

Maybe she should just say 'No'. That'll teach him. 

But she hasn't had a case in ages and she kind of  _wants_ get some PI work done, not that she'll admit that out loud or anything. 

Plus, she even gets to earn money so really, what's the worst that could happen? 

_She could find out that his case has some hidden connection to her dark past?_

Oh please, It's not  _that kind of work._

 

 

"Fine." She says." Fine, I'll help with your stupid case. But you're buying me dinner and drinks and whatever the hell I want." 

Matt smiles and Jessica notices, for the first time, that the skin around the corner of his eyes crinkle every time he smiles.

 

"Whatever, you want." 

 

 

Jessica insists on having dinner first and only then getting into his 'lame' case.

"Who knows how long and boring your case might be?" She questions.

Matt shrugs and asks if she wants Chinese or Thai and does she want to go out or order in? 

"Definitely go out and definitely Chinese." 

Okay then.

 

They walk about three blocks out of Jessica's apartment to a Chinese place that, surprisingly, does not look like it's going to fall down any minute now. Quite unlike the other places Jessica has been to. 

"Wow, Murdock. This place isn't a total shit show." She says in a mocking salute voice.

Matt just rolls his eyes and ignores her.

He lets her order whatever she wants which isn't much really, because Jessica's doesn't  have a huge appetite. At least not anymore.

"So let's hear it then." She tells him while they wait for the food.

"Hear what?" 

"The adventures of Hercules." She replies with as much sarcasm as she can muster." The case, Devil boy, the fucking case." 

If Matt has a retort for her comment, he doesn't bother sharing it with her.

"I can't give you all the details now. But long story short, a woman's been accused of attempt to murder. The victim's her ex husband. I'm defence-" 

"Well, then you've already lost then, haven't you?" She says dryly.

"Just because she's his ex-wife? That doesn't mean she would try and kill him." He says.

"Unfortunately, no one is going to believe you. Come on, Murdock. Let me guess, their marriage ended on bad terms. They weren't exactly the type to stay friends after divorce. The woman's toast." She confirms.

"The woman's   _innocent."_ He presses." She isn't lying. I know it." 

Jessica recalls with a sigh that Matt has  weird ninja senses and that he can probably hear people's heartbeats and what not. So much for forgetting that.

 

"And where do I come in your sorry and pitiable as hell case?" She inquires.

Matt smiles but it isn't a sincere smile. More like a sinister smile. Jessica is astonished Captain Christianity is even capable of such an expression. 

"His ex-wife, my client, tells me they divorced because he cheated on her a bunch of times with one of his colleagues. After the divorce, those two supposedly got together. But ever since this whole case, no one knows where this woman is. I want you-" 

"Oh no." She interrupts him." You want me to find a woman who vanished into thin air. Not happening. She could be in Bahamas, sipping Piña Coladas for all we know. Jesus, no I'm not going on a wild goose chase." 

"You're a PI, Jessica. Finding people is your whole goddam job." He grits his teeth.

"Find some other PI, I told you. Someone who actually does their job." She says in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I told you, I don't want anyone else!" 

"Well that's fucking tragic because I'm not doing it." 

 

He looks at her and Jessica thinks, for a moment, that he might explode with anger. Then suddenly he seems to deflate and looks very tired, again.

"What did I ever do to you?" He asks half heartedly.

"This isn't personal. I just posses an intense hatred and irritation for all types of living humans." 

"Right. It feels great to know I'm one of the several billion people you hate." He says. 

"That's me. No special treatment given to anyone." She all but rolls her eyes.

They sit in silence as their food arrives. Jessica doesn't eat as much as nibbles her noodles while Matt just moves his food around with his chopsticks. 

 

"You died." She tells him so suddenly, surprising even herself. 

_Damn it Jones, keep it to yourself._

"What do you mean? I'm right here." He says puzzled. 

"Now, you're here now. But you were dead. When a building collapsed on you, you died. For us, for Luke, Danny, Claire and the others. For me, you  _died._ That's was  _so fucking stupid of you._ Look at me, I'm Matt Murdock. I died because I was trying to save my previously dead ex-girlfriend who in turn was trying  _to kill me._ I'm so fucking brave even though I have no brains at all." By time she's finished this, she can feel the anger building up inside her.

"Jessica, I know. I know I hurt a lot of people. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to explain-" 

"I don't need your explanation and I sure as hell don't need your apology. You're just going to make me feel guilty for yelling at you for the heroic way in which you supposedly 'sacrificed' your life. You do that to people, do you know that? You make them feel guilty. And no, I don't  _want to feel another ounce of guilt, do you understand me?_ Maybe you should have given me an explanation before you lied to me. Before you said, you were going to come right after me. Or maybe I should have done that to you. Made you believe I was behind you but when you looked back, you would realise I was inside the building. Inside the building that wasn't there anymore. Maybe then you would understand what  _you ever did to me."_ Jessica is seething with rage and to her dismay, she feels tears sting her eyes. She looks away, trying her hardest to not let her emotions get the best of her. 

A whole minute passes by before Matt says a word.

And then, when he does, he says," You don't deserve to feel any guilt at all. I...I made a decision to stay. It wasn't your fault. Not even a little bit. Whatever happened, it was my responsibility. And I know that I can't expect you to forgive me or anything. But I am sorry I hurt you Jessica. I really, really am." 

Jessica doesn't trust herself to reply so she just stares ahead instead. 

Matt waits for her to say something but she doesn't oblige. Sighing, he calls for the bill and she abruptly gets up and leaves. 

The two of quietly walk towards her apartment. 

"I'll find another PI." He tells her.

"Bullshit." She fires back.

"Excuse me?" 

"Just give me the file, will you?" She asks exasperatedly.

"You don't have to do this, Jessica-"

"I know I don't  _have_ to do anything. But I'll look into your stupid case and I'll try and find something." 

"Is this how you forgive me?" He asks, smiling with all his crinkles and Jessica wonders,  _how does anyone stay angry with him?_

"No, Devil Ears. This is how I make money." She gives him a wry smile. 

Matt's eyes widen at her reply and she says," I know right? Not all of us are self righteous red spanx suit wearing heroes who put their duty above money. Shocker." 

Matt chuckles." True. You know what else is true? Not all of us are foul mouthed PI's who pretend to not give a fuck in general but actually are pretty heroic. Shocker." 

She glares at him and  _somehow_ he seems to sense it and his smile becomes evem more victorious. 

But deep down his way of calling her a 'hero' doesn't fill her with intense disgust for herself and the things she's done. 

It makes her feel like she counts. 

They reach her apartment when Matt says, "Temporary partners then?" 

"Emphasis on temporary and yes, you still buy me dinner, drinks and whatever the hell I want." She says firmly.

"Deal." 

"Okay then, bring over the files tomorrow and we'll see how we can win you this obviously unwinnable case." 

"Clean your couch or we're working in my loft." 

"Fuck off." 

Matt laughs and leaves her at the stairs of her building with a strange feeling of excitement in her stomach. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story doesn't exactly have any romance but I like to think it's set before they actually fall in love.  
> Honestly, I don't know whether I ship them as a brotp more or whether I want them to get together.  
> Anyway, hope you liked it and if you did or have anything to say at all the please comment!  
> Have a great day!


End file.
